The river runs free
by Skovko
Summary: River comes home and finds her boyfriend in bed with another woman. As always she turns to her brother for help. She can always count on him, but what she didn't count on was his two best friends turning her world upside down. (Besides the tagged ones, there'll be cameos of Elias, Becky Lynch, Kevin Owens, Ember Moon, Viktor, Liv Morgan, Sarah Logan and Tye Dillinger.)
1. Running to her brother

River shook her arm a bit and wiggled her fingers. Her wrist was really sore after the man had grabbed her and tried to pull her with him. What had been on his mind, no one knew. He had been on drugs and even though her work environment was a drug free zone, someone slipped through every once in a while. Like this man had. He hadn't been high when he entered but he had taken god knows what in the bathroom after getting inside.

She worked evening shifts at a shelter for homeless people and most of them were kind people but like with every other human being out in the world, there was always bad seeds. The man tonight had been a bad seed. Luckily they had a guard working who had been fast to get her out of the man's grip and kick him out. She was alright. A sore wrist and shaken up inside but that was all. She had still been sent home early because of it.

She walked up the stairs to the third floor to the apartment she shared with her boyfriend Elias. Technically it was his since he already lived in it when they met three years ago. Exactly three years ago today. It was their anniversary and she had to work. So maybe being sent home early was a blessing in disguise. She needed to cuddle up in his arms and be comforted after what had happened.

She stopped in front of the front door and immediately felt like something was way off. She had been feeling like this for a long time, longer than she cared to admit, but all her senses were on edge right in that moment. She unlocked the door and as soon as she opened it, she heard it. Moans, screams, the begging for more.

She should have turned around and run straight back out but her feet forced her to move to the bedroom. There Elias was, buried balls deep in that orange haired woman from his work. Becky Lynch. The woman that always went out of her way to be so kind to River when they were at a party at his office. That lying cunt. That was all River could see her as.

"Elias," she said lowly.

Despite her voice being low, both of them heard her and looked towards the door in shock. He jumped off Becky and was fast to stand in front of River, completely naked and still with a hard on.

"It's not what it looks like," he said.  
"It's not? Because it looks a lot like you're fucking her," she said.  
"Let me explain," he said.  
"No thanks, I've seen what I needed to see," she said.

She ignored Becky that had left the bed and started dressing in record speed. Instead she walked to the closet, grabbed her backpack and started packing some of her clothes. Behind her Becky escaped the apartment to avoid further drama while Elias stayed.

"It's our anniversary today. Three years," she said.  
"It's your fault," he said.  
"Excuse me?" She stared at him in shock.  
"You're never home and you're always complaining," he said. "If you would just try and be better. Be a better girlfriend and a better lover in bed, maybe, just fucking maybe I wouldn't have to seek pleasure somewhere else."  
"I'm always home!" She started crying. "I only have my work. Besides that, I don't go out. I give you sex whenever you ask for it and however you ask for it. Never once have I said no to you."  
"You're just not good enough," he said.  
"So break up with me!" She shouted.

She zipped the backpack, not sure what she had actually packed in there. She just needed to get out and away from him.

"Fine, run to your brother like you always do. We'll talk in a couple of days when you've cooled down," he said. "Worthless whore!"

She walked past him with her head hanging low. She hadn't been planning on telling him where she was going but of course he knew. She was so transparent that he always knew her next move before she even did. It was a wonder even to her why he had stayed with her for that long. She was boring and not enough which he had just proved by fucking that fiery woman from his work.

She hoped her brother was home. He was a fireman and his shifts changed a lot. She didn't call beforehand. She just went over to his house. She felt a stone drop from her heart when she saw the lights on. He was in for a surprise though since she came knocking around 10 PM at night. The door opened not even a minute after she had knocked on it and she looked at him through tearfilled eyes.

"River? What's going on?" He asked.  
"Roman," she sobbed. "He cheated on me."

He pulled her in for a hug and guided her inside his house. There was always safety and love inside these walls and she always felt welcome unlike any other place. Her brother never judged her or looked down on her. He was always there for her.

"Do you need me to go over there and kick the shit out of him?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"Let's sit down and talk about it," he said.  
"Not tonight," she shook her head. "I just wanna sleep."  
"Of course, we'll talk tomorrow then. I got an early shift and I'll be home around dinner. I'll bring food so you won't have to worry about anything other than calling in sick for work," he patted her shoulder. "Go crash in your room."

Technically it wasn't her room but he always called it that when she spent the night which had happened more times than it should whenever her and Elias were in a bad place. And they were in a bad place a lot. Roman had voiced his opinion about her no good boyfriend many times but she never listened to him. Without Elias, who did she have? Who would ever want someone like her?


	2. Rebounds

Roman came home around dinner time next day with two big cheeseburgers and a bottle of pepsi max for her. Her favourite soda and as small as the gesture might seem, it meant a lot to her. He was always thinking about her.

"Dig in," he said. "We'll talk afterwards."

They didn't get a chance to talk though. As soon as they had finished their burgers and moved into the living room to sit next to each other on the couch, Roman to the side and her in the middle of the couch, the front door opened and the voices of his two best friends came through.

"Roman?" Seth called. "We're here."  
"We got beer," Dean called.  
"Shit, I forgot about them stopping by today," Roman apologized before calling back. "We're in the living room!"

"Who's we?" Seth stepped in first. "Oh, hi mouse."  
"River's here?" Dean walked in with a smile.

She knew his friends. She had met them many times, mostly at parties Roman was throwing, but they weren't close. Like her big brother, they were players. Those three were probably the biggest playboys in town. Dean kept the smile on his face as he dumped down on the other side of her on the couch while Seth took a chair on the other side of the living room table.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

He held up her arm and showed the bruise on her wrist.

"Did Elias do that?" Roman was getting angry.  
"No, a guy at work," she yanked her arm free. "He was on drugs and the guard took care of him."  
"So what did Elias do?" Seth asked.  
"He cheated on her," Roman answered.  
"Roman!" She stared at him.  
"Never met the man but I always knew I didn't like him," Dean said.  
"I've met him and he's no good," Roman crossed his arms. "So tell me, River, tell me what he did. I want to hear it in your words so you can hear yourself how fucked up this relationship is and maybe this time you won't run back to him."

Three sets of eyes stared at her, just waiting for her to speak up. She felt so ashamed and couldn't meet any of their eyes. Instead she looked down at her fingers.

"I found him in bed with Becky," she said.  
"What? You walked in on him fucking someone else?" Roman almost yelled.  
"Who's Becky?" Dean asked.  
"This gorgeous woman from his office," she answered. "I get it. I get why he would want someone like her instead of me."  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Roman asked.

She finally looked up and met her brother's eyes.

"I'm not like you, Roman. I don't have men falling all over me around every street corner," she said. "I gotta take what I can get."  
"What the hell? Do you really think that little of yourself?" He asked.  
"Look at you!" She pointed a hand towards him. "You're fucking beautiful. You got that black hair while I got this ugly caramel brown hair. You got those dark, dangerous, brown eyes while I'm stuck with a weird blend of blue and grey that no one can figure out the precise colour of. You got all the good genes while I got stuck with the leftovers."

He took her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"Don't let Elias' words come out of your mouth. You're beautiful, River," he said.  
"No, I'm not," she bit him off. "Even Seth calls me mouse because that's all I'll ever be. A grey mouse that no one notices."  
"That's not why I call you mouse," Seth said.  
"It's not?" She asked.

She looked over at him and he gave her a little smirk in return.

"Tom and Jerry," he said. "Tom should have the advance being the big, bad cat and all but Jerry always outsmarts him and he's amusing too. I know you got it in you to outsmart everyone and take control if only you would dare taking the reins."

She blinked in confussion at his words. She never thought he saw her as anything but Roman's sister but clearly he saw something in her that she didn't see herself.

"I think this calls for a beer," Dean chuckled.

He grabbed the six pack, opened the first bottle and handed it to her. Just as he was opening the second bottle, Roman's phone started ringing.

"Shit, it's work. Just a second, guys," he answered the phone. "Roman speaking. Yeah, I can do that. I'll be there in ten minutes."

He hung up and looked apologetic.

"Someone called in sick so I gotta take his shift. I'll be back at some point in the middle of the night," he stood up and pointed between Seth and Dean. "You two are welcome to stick around but as long as I'm gone, my sister is the boss of this house."  
"Got it," Dean grinned.

Roman hurried out of the door to get to work. Fires didn't wait for anyone and he had promised to be there within ten minutes. River raised her beer to take a sip while Dean looked over at Seth on the other side of the table. The two men nodded at each other in a silent agreement. Seth got up from his spot, sat down next to her where Roman had just been, took the beer from her and put it down on the table.

"No drinking for you after all," he said.  
"Why not?" She asked.  
"We need you sober," Dean answered.  
"One beer won't get me drunk," she argued.  
"Completely sober and completely aware of what you're doing," he said.  
"What you need is a damn good rebound," Seth said. "Or two."

They both leaned in a little closer and placed a hand on each thigh. They kept their hands below her skirt, watching her as she looked at their hands.

"We can show you a world of wonders," Seth said.  
"We can show you that pain and fear can feel good," Dean said.  
"I don't understand," she said.  
"Yes, you do," Seth said.

They moved their hands under her skirt, toying with the hem of her panties without touching her pussy. She still got wet and she felt an ache stronger than ever. She couldn't stop the little mewl that left her mouth.

"Can you follow orders?" Dean asked.  
"Can you take being hurt, tied up and called names?" Seth asked.  
"Can you beg?" Dean asked. "Oh, I bet you can beg in sweeter tones than anyone else."  
"Please," she whispered.

Seth grabbed her jaw and turned her head to look at him.

"We won't stop no matter how much you beg or cry. If you want us to stop, you say diamond," he said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Say it!" He squeezed her jaw.  
"Diamond," she said.  
"Again! Louder!" He barked.  
"Diamond!" She raised her voice.  
"Good girl," he smirked. "That's your safeword. That's the only word that'll make us stop and you better fucking use it no matter what or how small it may seem if you don't feel comfortable. Understand?"

She nodded and he let go of her jaw.

"I think the mouse is ready to play with the big cats," Dean leaned in and sank his teeth into her neck. "And trust me, mouse, we got claws and we're not afraid to use them."  
"From here on now you'll call us both master," Seth stared her down. "Is that clear?"  
"Yes, master," she said.  
"Quick learner," he chuckled. "Now lift up your ass."

He grabbed her panties and she lifted up her ass enough for him to slide them down her legs. He grabbed her jaw again and forcefully kissed her while Dean slid two fingers inside her pussy. She moaned into Seth's mouth while grabbing on to Dean's wrist.

"No!" Seth grabbed both her wrists and held them together. "We do what we want when we want."

Dean started moving his hand faster, drawing moan upon moan from her until she almost came. He pulled his fingers out before she could fall apart and the look she gave him had him chuckling.

"You cum when we allow it," he said. "Now get up and walk to your room."

She walked out of the living room with both of them following behind. Seth at least had enough brain to remember taking her panties with them so Roman wouldn't get an unpleasant surprise next day. Once inside her room, she turned around and looked at them.

"Undress!" Seth ordered. "All of it off!"

She undressed and stood there naked in front of them, trying to cover up with her hands.

"Hands to your sides!" Dean ordered. "You don't ever cover up in front of us!"  
"Sorry, master," she looked down.  
"And eyes up!" He continued barking.

She snapped her eyes back up to look at them.

"We better go easy on her," Seth said.  
"Yeah, she's never done anything like this before," Dean smirked. "We'll start soft and work our way up until she reaches her limits."  
"For now it's just about teaching you to obey," Seth stepped up to her and tapped her cheek. "And you're doing such a good job, little girl."

Dean stepped up next to Seth and pressed down on her shoulders.

"Now, down on your knees and open up," he said.

She sank to her knees and opened her mouth while they got out of their clothes. She just sat there waiting like a bitch in heat. Dean finally grabbed her hair and forced her head to his dick. She started sucking him and automatically reached for Seth's dick with her hand. She switched between them without them even having to tell her.

"Fucking quick learner," Seth grinned at Dean. "But now I wanna fuck her."

Dean yanked her head away by her hair hard enough for tears to form in her eyes but there was also a little smile on her lips.

"You like this, don't you?" He chuckled. "Such a sweet, little slut hiding inside you."  
"Yes, master," she said.  
"Now up on all four on the bed. Ass out by the edge," Seth said.

She crawled up on the bed and positioned herself as requested. Seth stood on the floor and slammed into her without warning, making her cry out loudly. Dean climbed up in front of her, once again grabbing her hair while pumping his dick with his other hand.

"Do you swallow?" He asked.  
"I'd rather not," she turned her eyes down.  
"Hey! Eyes!" He barked.

She looked back up with red cheeks.

"It's alright. If you don't swallow, then you don't swallow. No big deal. I won't cum in your mouth," he said.  
"Thank you, master," she said.  
"Thank me when I make you cum," he smirked. "Now, open up. I still want a blowjob."

She took him in her mouth again while Seth continued fucking her. She didn't have to do much. For each thrust Seth gave her, her body was pushed forward, making her mouth slide up and down Dean's dick. A few minutes later she cried out as Seth made her cum. Dean pulled out of her mouth so they could hear her cries.

"Fucking delicious pussy!" Seth growled as he came.

He held still for a few seconds, allowing her to catch her breath as well as catching his own. Dean grinned at Seth while laying down on his back.

"Right," Seth said. "Dean's turn."

He slapped her right ass cheek and that made her jump forward in surprise so his dick slipped out of her on its own. Dean grabbed her and pulled her up on top of him. She slid down on his dick and started moving right away while he squeezed her hips tighter than any man had ever done before.

For a while she rode him like that until Seth climbed up behind her and straddled Dean's legs. He grabbed her hair and yanked her back against his chest so she sat straigh upwards. Dean started pushing up from under her while Seth snaked a hand around her waist and down between her legs, circling two fingers around her clit while Dean fucked the life out of her.

"God, yes!" She cried.

Seth stopped moving his fingers and she whimpered in frustration.

"Beg for it!" He said darkly.  
"Please, master, let me cum! I've been a good girl! I deserve to cum!" She begged.  
"Yes, you do," he started moving his fingers again. "Come on, mouse, let us hear you."

She tilted her head back on Seth's shoulder as she cried out a second time, milking Dean's dick in the process. Seth's movements turned into lazy strokes as Dean held still and she fought to catch her breath.

She felt herself being tipped back in Seth's arms. Dean slipped out of her and she just followed Seth's movements until she found herself lying down with his arms still around her. Dean moved around and laid down on the other side of her, both men stroking her and just being there.

"Are you alright?" Seth asked.  
"Aha," she nodded with her eyes closed.  
"Did you like it?" Dean asked.  
"Yes," she started grinning.  
"Do you want more another time?" Seth asked.  
"Fuck, yes!" Her grin grew even bigger.  
"Good girl," Dean kissed her forehead.

As good as it felt lying in their arms, it was also something she wasn't used to and sure hadn't expected from them.

"You don't have to do this," she said.  
"Do what?" Dean asked.  
"Stay and cuddle. I know it was just sex. You can leave," she said.  
"Mouse, you don't understand," Seth squeezed her from behind. "We have to do this or we're pieces of shit. This was just a warm up of what we can do. We can have you balance on the edge between pain and pleasure like no other and it's our job to make sure you come down from your high safely afterwards or you'll end up feeling broken and hollow."  
"So what am I now? Like, your slave or sextoy?" She asked.  
"If that's the words you prefer," Dean answered.  
"Can't I just be your mouse?" She asked

She was pulled in for a kiss by Dean before both of them left the bed to get dressed again. She rolled around on her stomach and raised her head to look at them. She bit her lip at the sight. They sure as hell were sexy and she had just stepped over multiple lines with them. Lines she had never thought about crossing and she didn't even feel bad about it.

"Don't tell Roman," she said.  
"We weren't gonna," Seth said.  
"No, I actually like my balls intact," Dean winked.

She gave him a smile before closing her eyes and rolling over on her side. She listened to them get back in the rest of their clothes and then someone pulled the covers over her. She was too tired to open her eyes to see who did it but both of them left a kiss on her forehead before leaving her room.


	3. Holding the power

River was out of bed hours before Roman. Roman finally surfaced around noon. He stopped in the open doorway to the kitchen, watching his sister sway her hips and humming a tune while making herself lunch. Last night she had been so heartbroken and today she was a completely different person. She spun around and jumped in surprise by him standing there with a smirk on his face.

"You idiot, you scared me," she giggled.  
"Don't mind me. Just enjoying the show," he said.  
"Can I make you something now that I already have half your fridge out?" She asked.  
"If you didn't already steal the rest of the chicken, I'd like a chicken sandwich," he said.  
"Coming right up," she said.  
"And coffee," he added.  
"I'll put on a fresh pot in a second," she said.

He sat down and smiled as a chicken sandwich was placed in front of him. She moved over to put on a fresh pot of coffee before sitting down with her own sandwich.

"What happened after I left last night since you're in such a good mood today? Did Seth and Dean pour some words of wisdom on you?" He asked.  
"Something like that," she answered. "They're really great guys, Roman. You got some good friends."  
"I know," he said. "I'm going out with them tonight. You're welcome to join us."  
"I got work," she said.  
"I thought you called in sick," he said.  
"Yesterday but not today. I already feel better," she grinned and took a bite of her sandwich.  
"I don't care what those two said to you last night. It clearly worked so I'm grateful," he said.

She chewed and swallowed the bite in her mouth before smiling at him.

"It's no secret that I haven't been happy in a long time and you've tried telling me what I already knew but it didn't work because you're family. You're supposed to tell me those things no matter what so I had a hard time believing you. But I can finally admit it. I wasn't happy and I'm not going back to him," she said.  
"I like the sound of that. So when are we picking up the rest of your things?" He asked.  
"Wow, slow down," she laughed.  
"Better do it fast so he's out of your life for good," he said.  
"Just let me work this week out. I got a week of vacation and I'm gonna take it next week. I'd rather pick up my stuff in the daytime when he's at work and where I don't have anything to think about that day," she said.  
"I understand that but I'm coming with you no matter what," he said. "And I'll kick the shit out of him if he tries anything."

The day went by quietly. She made mango chutney chicken for dinner and afterwards she was off to work. She wasn't scared to go back. She knew it came with the job that a bad seed would slip through every once in a while but it happened rarely and she knew the code on the street amongst her regulars. That man had gotten a beating that she would never hear about but she knew it the second she stepped in and the eyes of one of the regulars named Kevin Owens found hers.

"How are you?" He asked.  
"I'm good, Kevin," she smiled at him. "How are you?"  
"Also good," he smiled back. "I missed you last night. They wouldn't give me a second bun for dinner."  
"You know I break the rules for you on that one so don't go telling anyone," she winked. "You'll get it tonight but hush."  
"Hush," he put a finger to his lips and winked back.

As expected Roman was gone when she arrived home a little after midnight. He was out with Seth and Dean. She couldn't stop smiling when she thought back on what had happened between her and them. They had pushed so many limits within her but she wanted them to push them and they knew that. They had promised to push even more and it didn't scare her. She was interested in finding out what exactly they wanted.

Her phone ringing brought her back to reality and she pulled it out. It was a video call from an unknown number. She wasn't sure if Elias would be calling her from another number but she doubted it. Not at least without reaching out to her from his own number first which he hadn't done yet. She answered the call and Seth and Dean's faces popped up on her screen. They were in a crowded bar somewhere.

"There you are, mouse," Seth said.  
"How did you get my number?" She asked.  
"Roman's phone," Seth held up Roman's phone as proof. "This is my number by the way and Dean is texting you right now so you got his number too."  
"Done," Dean put his phone down.

A text from an unknown number came through just as he said that word.

"Where's Roman?" She asked.  
"Out dancing with someone. I think her name was Ember," Seth answered. "Here, let me show you."

The camera angle shifted and she watched her brother in a tight embrace with a dark skinned beauty which didn't surprise her. He always joked about loving chocolate. They didn't just dance though. They were kissing.

"Guess he won't be coming home tonight," she said. "She's really pretty."

The camera angle shifted again so that Seth and Dean came back into view.

"We much more prefer the one we're looking at," Seth said.  
"Please," she rolled her eyes.  
"Mouse, mouse, mouse," Dean shook his head. "If I was in your room right now, you would get a spanking for that eye rolling. So I'm warning you right here and now. Try it one more time, hell try it several times, and see what you might end up building up to. One way or another, I will get my hands on you again and I will punish you for it."

She didn't know what came over her but she rolled her eyes again to defy him before sticking her tongue out at him too.

"That's it! I'm coming over right now!" He stood up.  
"Sit down!" Seth yanked him back down.  
"You don't want Roman catching on to you two touching his little sister," she said. "Who holds all the power now, huh, Dean?"

Both men started laughing and shook their heads.

"Mouse, you always hold the power," Seth informed her. "It's never us masters that are in control. You hold all the power with one single word. Say it and we'll stop. You call the shots all the way."  
"Still getting punished though," Dean said.  
"Dean, shut up!" Seth laughed.  
"What? Just saying. You know I'm right," Dean licked his lips.  
"Why me?" She asked lowly.

Both men stopped smiling and stared at her through the screen.

"Why you what?" Seth asked.  
"Why me? Why did you choose me? If I had never been with Elias in the first place and hadn't been cheated on, would you ever have gone for me?" She asked.  
"You're not a pity fuck," Dean said.  
"Then what am I?" She asked.

She could hear Seth sigh loudly as he searched for the right words. She wasn't even sure there were any right words to say. Just words that wouldn't hurt as bad as other words. She would never be anything but a pity fuck no matter how good they had made her feel.

"Elias is the reason we didn't do it sooner," he finally said.  
"I don't understand," she said.  
"We don't mess with women that are already taken," he said.  
"But now you're free, so we're gonna have some fun with you to make up for everything you missed out on the last three years," Dean said.

As expected, only words that didn't hurt as much as the truth but she'd take it. It didn't matter. They had made her feel good and she had made them feel good too from what she could tell, so pity fuck or not, she would do it again.

"Have you shared many women before me?" She asked.  
"There's been some," Seth answered.  
"None that mattered," Dean added.  
"So they were like me?" She asked.  
"Stop degrading yourself or I swear...!" Seth left the threat hanging open. "What Dean meant is that those before you, we only took once. But you, mouse, we're gonna take you again and again and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop us."  
"Roman's coming," Dean said.

The last thing she saw was Seth's twisted smirk before the call disconnected without a word of goodbye. She smirked back even though he would never see it. The last words had been a promise to take her again and again and she would welcome them with open arms.

"Or open legs," she giggled to herself. "Open legs and open mouth. Damn, girl, you're one dirty slut around those two."

A little over an hour later there was a knock on the front door. She had gone to bed twenty minutes earlier but hadn't fallen asleep yet. She got out of bed thinking it was probably a drunk Roman having forgotten his key so she didn't bother covering up. She was in panties and a tank top. Nothing he hadn't seen before. She moved through the dark house towards the front door.

"River!" Dean called from the other side. "Let us in!"

Suddenly she was way too aware of her being half naked but there was no point in covering up. They had already seen her naked. She unlocked the door and the two men barged through it.

"Damn, mouse, were you expecting us?" Seth asked.  
"I was in bed," she said.  
"And in bed you shall be," he said.  
"March!" Dean ordered.

She walked back through the dark house to her room with both of them following behind her. Without them even touching her or saying anything, she was already wet when she finally made it back to her room.

"Undress!" Dean ordered.

She was fast out of her clothes and Dean took a step forward and grabbed her jaw.

"You've been a very bad girl tonight and I did say you'd be punished," his eyes seemed to be on fire. "And I never back down on my word."

He moved over to sit on the bed and motioned a finger in the air.

"Come here," he said. "Over my knees."

She moved over to him and he grabbed her wrists and pulled her down to lay stretched out on the bed so her crotch was over his thighs and her ass was right in front of him. He ran a hand over her soft ass cheeks before hitting her once to test her reaction. She tried killing the moan that came out but she couldn't.

"I think she likes it," Seth said.  
"Do we have a little pain slut on our hands?" Dean mocked.  
"I sure hope so," Seth grabbed her hair and went down on his knees so they were face to face. "Are you gonna take your punishment like a good girl?"  
"Yes, master," she said. "And I'm sorry for what I said and did earlier."  
"Too late for that," Dean said.

His hand came down again only this time it didn't stop after one spank. He just kept going while Seth sat there on his knees, still holding on to her hair, just watching her face while Dean had his fun painting her ass red. She didn't know how many times his hand came down but she cried and moaned each time and suddenly it stopped. He ran a hand over her ass and she winched at the pain. It felt like her ass was on fire.

"Good girl," Seth cooed and looked at Dean. "What do you say? Did she earn a treat?"  
"Yeah," Dean grinned. "Let's see how much we can make that river flow."

They moved around and she just let their hands guide her. Seth sat on the bed up against the wall and she was placed between his legs. Dean crawled towards her like a panther hunting. He pushed her thighs apart, moving in to let his tongue run up her folds.

"Fuck!" She tilted her head backwards.  
"Language!" Seth tweaked both her nipples hard.  
"Sorry, sorry!" She whimpered. "Fuck, master!"

That earned her a laugh from both men.

"I'll let it slide this once but this is not a golden middle way you should be searching for," Seth said.  
"Sorry, master, it's just so good," she purred.

He tweaked her nipples again, a bit softer this time but still with enough force to make her whimper from the pain. Dean looked up and locked eyes with Seth for a brief moment. They both knew they had her exactly where they wanted. He turned his eyes down again, focusing on giving her what she needed. He dug his nails into her thighs just as she exploded from his tongue's assault.

Seth's hands moved to her arms, running his fingers up and down while leaning forward to place kisses on her cheek. Dean moved up to sit next to Seth, turning her head to kiss her softly.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he broke the kiss.  
"Yeah, I'm good," she answered.  
"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" He asked.  
"Never," she answered.  
"Good girl," Seth kissed the top of her head. "Now lay down and sleep."

They moved around until she was lying down and once again the covers were being pulled over her.

"Wait, you didn't get anything out of it," she protested.  
"We got what we wanted," Dean smirked. "Testing how much that ass can take."  
"You didn't break me," she stuck out her tongue.  
"I can do way worse," he threatened.  
"I can't wait," she sighed and stretched her body. "But still, are you sure you don't want a quick fuck before leaving?"  
"Don't question us like that or we'll leave you tied up on the bed all night," Seth raised a finger as a warning. "And no one will touch you or even come into your room while you're lying like that."  
"Sorry, it's just..." She started.  
"It's just nothing!" He grabbed her jaw and kissed her. "Now sleep, mouse."  
"And careful not to sit down tomorrow," Dean chuckled.


	4. Sending messages

It was around 11 AM next day that Roman finally let her know he was still alive. She had just gone through the check out line at a beauty shop when he called her.

"Hey big brother," she answered her phone.  
"Hey River, mind joining me for a coffee?" He asked.  
"Already done with your newest catch?" She teased.  
"For now," he smirked. "I'm already down at our favourite coffee bar. Are you joining me or not?"  
"I'll be there in 15 minutes," she said.

She walked from the beauty shop to the coffee shop. She held her breath for a second when she walked in and was met by the smirking faces of Seth and Dean. Roman sat on the other side of the table and patted the seat next to him. She tried not to give away that she was sore when she sat down but she saw the amused looks on Seth and Dean's faces.

"I hope you don't mind that I called them too," he said.  
"Not at all," she smiled across the table.  
"What did you get?" Dean asked.

He snatched the bag out of her hand and before she could stop him, they all stared at the orange hair dye in his hand.

"You can't be serious," Roman said.  
"Why?" Seth asked.  
"I just thought I'd make myself look more fun," she answered.  
"Fun?" Dean snorted.  
"Becky has orange hair, right?" Roman asked.  
"Yes, but it's not about Elias. I swear, Roman. I don't want him back," she said.  
"What's it about then?" He asked.  
"I just want men to notice me and want to go out with me," she answered.  
"And you think orange hair will make a difference?" He shook his head. "Put that away, Dean. It's fucking stupid."

Dean put the hair dye back in the bag but he didn't hand the bag back to her. Instead Roman stood up and pointed at her.

"Cappuccino as always?" He asked.

She nodded and he pointed at Seth and Dean.

"And you? The same?" He asked.

Another couple of nods came in his direction and he smiled before walking up to the counter to order four cappuccinos.

"Can I have that back?" She pointed at the bag.  
"Nope," Dean answered.  
"You don't need to dye your hair to make yourself more interesting," Seth said. "I don't know why you can't see it yourself but you're beautiful, mouse, inside out."  
"How's your ass, by the way?" Dean smirked.  
"Sore but you already knew that," she smirked back. "Delightful sore, I might add."  
"Delightful even?" He stuck out his tongue. "I think I have to do that very soon again then."  
"I think so too," she said.

Seth leaned a bit forward. He wanted to reach over and touch her but he didn't dare to do so with Roman being in the same room.

"Speaking of your ass," he cracked a little smile. "What else can we do to it?"  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"Are you up for taking a dick up your ass?" Dean asked blatantly.  
"I... I don't know," she stuttered.  
"Never done it before?" Seth asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"Not even a finger?" He continued.

She blushed and looked down but heard the low chuckling from both men.

"You have," he said.  
"One or two?" Dean asked.  
"Two," she answered lowly.  
"Was it Elias?" Seth asked.  
"Hell, no!" She looked up again.  
"Tell us right now before Roman gets back," he demanded. "Keep your eyes up and that blush down and tell us who's been so lucky to play with your ass and how he did it."  
"Better hurry," Dean teased. "Two cappuccinos already lined up. If you don't spill it before he gets back, we'll wait till he's gone and then drag you around the building and fuck you right up against it no matter who might see it."  
"No, not publicly!" She pleaded.  
"Talk!" Seth demanded.

She looked up at Roman as the third cappuccino was put on the counter and the barista started on the final one.

"My ex before Elias," she looked back at them. "Viktor."  
"Never heard of him," Seth said.  
"We were only together three months," she said.  
"And what did he do to your sweet ass?" Dean asked.  
"He liked to finger both my holes at the same time," she held her hand up and pointed to her index and middle finger. "These two in my pussy and the other two in my ass."  
"And did you like it?" He asked.

She felt like such a slut sitting in a coffee shop telling two men about her sex life. Two men she had fucked together on top of it. And at the same time she felt so liberated, free and sexy. It was a confusing mix.

"Yes, I loved it actually," she admitted. "He could make me cum like crazy when he did that, especially when his tongue was in on the action too."  
"You little vixen," Dean chuckled.  
"So how come he never got to fuck your ass?" Seth asked.  
"He was waiting until I was ready. And I was ready but I wasn't in love with him so I broke up with him," she answered.  
"Would you let one of us fuck your ass?" He asked.  
"Or both of us?" Dean asked.

She looked towards the counter just to see Roman pick up all four cappuccinos.

"Maybe," she looked back at them. "I'll think about it."  
"Great!" Dean smiled widely.

The four cappuccinos were placed on the table and they all looked up at Roman.

"What did I miss?" He sat down.  
"We talked her out of dyeing her hair," Dean answered.  
"Thank goodness," Roman said.  
"You treat me like I'm a kid," she crossed her arms.  
"You are," Roman teased.  
"It's not funny, Roman! I'm only two years younger than you. So what if I wanna dye my hair? Becky is fucking gorgeous and I'm not good enough," she felt tears in her eyes. "I'm never good enough. He needs to fuck other women because I'm a bad girlfriend."  
"Stop it!" Roman slammed his hand down on the table.

Some people turned their heads to see what was going on before resuming to their own conversations again.

"That's his words coming out of your mouth!" He hissed.  
"So? They're true," she said.  
"No, they're fucking not!" Dean gritted his teeth.  
"Roman's right, mouse. You're a beautiful woman and you got men turning their heads when you walk by. You just don't notice them because you're always looking down at your feet instead of keeping your head up high," Seth said.  
"Fine, whatever," she grabbed her cappuccino. "I'm gonna go home."  
"Will you listen in on our show tonight?" Seth asked.  
"Maybe," she shrugged. "If my coworkers are okay with it."  
"I can't. I'm on duty," Roman said.  
"I'll see you at home, Roman," she said.

She squeezed his shoulder and walked out with her cappuccino.

"Thanks, guys," he smiled at his two friends.  
"We're just putting the truth out there. It's a shame she thinks that little of herself," Seth said.  
"Elias is a bitch!" Roman growled. "And he fucked another bitch!"

The men broke up half an hour later and Roman went home to get a few hours of sleep before having to go to work. Seth and Dean walked through town until Dean stopped in front of an insurance company.

"What? You need a new car insurance?" Seth asked.  
"River mentioned one time that Elias works here," Dean said.  
"Oh, hell yeah!" Seth grinned.

They walked inside not knowing who to look for. They had never met Elias. They just wanted to see the bastard who had broken her heart.

"Orange hair," Dean nodded towards a woman and looked at the little name sign on her table. "Becky Lynch."

The two men walked over to the woman and she put on her most seductive smile as she looked up at them.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" She asked.  
"Gentlemen?" Seth chuckled. "There's no gentlemen in this room."  
"I'm sorry?" She looked confused.

Dean placed his hands on the table and leaned closer.

"At least we own what we are. What are you, you ugly cunt? Fucking someone else's boyfriend in their shared bed?" He spoke lowly.

Her eyes flickered towards another table and they followed her gaze to see a longhaired man too deep in a phone conversation to even notice the two men at her desk. They both eyed the little name sign on his table. Elias Samson.

"Fuck, he's ugly," Dean laughed.  
"Keep him," Seth looked at her. "You're the only one who cares to bend over for him these days anyway and he's the only man filthy enough to want to stick his dick inside a whore like you."  
"And the orange hair makes you look cheap which you are so I guess that's fitting enough," Dean said. "You ugly cunt!"

They walked out as fast as they had entered, leaving the orange haired woman to storm out to the bathroom to cry without anyone noticing. She deserved it. She had hurt River and she knew Elias was spoken for. She even knew River and had pretended to be friendly around her whenever they had met.

"That felt good," Seth smiled once they were out on the streets.  
"Do we tell River what we did?" Dean asked.  
"I don't see a need for it," Seth answered. "We are gonna send her a personal message on tonight's show though."  
"I can see you already have something in mind," Dean chuckled.

River was working on the shelter with the radio running in the background. No one had anything against her choosing the radio station and she had been listening to the station all night where Seth and Dean worked. She had smiled when their voices came through and their show began.

"And on to another personal greeting from one of our listeners," Seth started. "This one is for mouse."  
"From masters," Dean added.

She turned around and stared at the radio with a smile.

"I think the lyrics speak for itself on this one," Seth said amused.

Adam Lambert's song "For Your Entertainment" started and she struggled to keep the laughter within. It was so them to do something like that to make her smile and she was smiling. Wider than she had smiled in ages. The lyrics sure sent the message to her clear. They weren't done playing with her. Far from.


	5. Wrong places and right places

She worked the next couple of days without seeing or hearing from Seth and Dean. That was okay. They weren't anything but fuck buddies and even though she now had their numbers, she didn't dare reach out to them. If they wanted her, they would say so and she would be ready. This was their game and she could wait.

"Saturday," Roman stretched his body. "I love weekends. I rarely work them."  
"I never work them," she said.  
"Lucky you," he said. "So we're going out tonight. Wanna come?"  
"Who's we?" She asked.  
"You know who. Me, Seth and Dean. There's always room for my favourite sister," he said.  
"I'm your only sister," she pointed out.  
"Is that a yes or a no?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.

She went through her closet after dinner. She normally didn't dress up too much but she wanted to this evening. She wanted to look good for Seth and Dean. She wanted them to drool all over her if it was possible although that was very doubtful. The club would be packed with gorgeous and sexy women so they might not even notice her.

"Black or violet?" She yelled out of her open door.  
"What for?" He yelled back.  
"Just answer?" She yelled.

He walked to her room and looked at her with two short dresses in her hands.

"Oh," he chuckled. "Already on the hunt for a new man?"  
"No," she blushed. "I just wanna look good for once."  
"You always look good, River. Stop selling yourself short. And I say black. No woman ever looks bad in a little, black dress," he winked. "I'm still gonna fight off anyone who tries messing with you, just so we're clear."  
"Leave the big brother attitude at home," she laughed.

She put on the little, black dress and her knee long, black boots. She spent a lot of time in front of the mirror turning around while constantly putting her hair up in her hands and letting it go. She hadn't noticed Roman had come back to watch her.

"Leave it down," he said.  
"Are you sure?" She looked at him.  
"You're a natural beauty. You don't have to try hard," he smiled.  
"I don't know about that," she looked in the mirror again. "Is the dress too short?"  
"Yes," he laughed. "But as your brother I'm supposed to say that. If it was on Ember, I would say it was too long."  
"You're seeing her again?" She asked.  
"I hope so. I got her number and I texted her where we're going so hopefully she'll show up," he answered.  
"You got her number?" She looked surprised. "Wow, I don't even recall the last time you asked for a woman's number."  
"Yeah well, we'll see where it'll take us. Right now I just wanna have some fun with her," he said.

Thirty minutes later they walked into the club. Seth elbowed Dean and pointed towards the siblings.

"Fuck, she looks hot," Dean said.  
"I'm already hard," Seth chuckled.  
"She's so getting it tonight," Dean said.

Roman finally noticed them and broke out in a smile. With a hand on River's back, he guided her towards the round booth seat. Seth stood up to let her in, purposely getting her in between him and Dean while Roman walked to the bar to get drinks for them.

"Don't you look hot tonight?" Dean's voice was thick with lust.  
"So fucking sexy," Seth had the same lustfilled voice. "Is that for us?"  
"Yes," she said.  
"Yes, it is," Dean grinned. "If we were to bend you over this table right now, we'd have free access. That dress would hide nothing."

Seth's hand went under her dress and his fingers brushed over her panties before she squeezed her legs shut and pushed his hand out.

"Please," she begged. "Not in public."  
"I want your panties!" He demanded.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Right fucking now!" He growled.  
"Okay, let me..." She started.

She tried to stand up but both of them grabbed her arms to keep her seated.

"No, you take them off in here," Seth said.  
"You can't be serious," she said.  
"He is," Dean said. "Hurry before Roman gets back."

She looked around to make sure no one was watching them before moving her hands under her dress and sliding her panties down her legs. She pushed them into Seth's hand, hoping he would hide them. Instead he spread them out on his thighs and looked at them.

"A thong," he grinned.  
"Let me see," Dean reached over and snatched the thong from Seth. "New rule, mouse. From now on you're only allowed to wear thongs or go commando around us."  
"Roman's coming," she said. "Please."

He gave her thigh a squeeze that made her whimper before hiding her thong in his pocket. Roman placed a glass of baileys in front of her and sat down next to Seth with a beer in his own hand.

"So how are you doing?" He asked.  
"Just great," Seth smiled. "And you?"  
"Same old, same old," Roman smiled back.

He emptied his beer while smalltalking with his friends and looking around the club. He broke out into a wide smile when the one person he was hoping to see entered the club.

"Ember's here," he said. "I'm just gonna go and say hello."  
"Sure you are," Dean chuckled.

They all watched as Roman walked over to her. The woman broke out in a smile and hugged him.

"She's so pretty," River said. "I wish I looked like her."

A hard squeeze to her thigh made her jump from the pain and she stared at Seth who looked very angry.

"What did we say, River? What did we fucking say?" He sneered.  
"Not to talk like that," she answered.  
"So why do you break the rules? Do you want to make us mad?" He continued.  
"I bet she wants to be punished again," Dean rasped out close to her ear.  
"I'm sorry. I just... I mean... Look at her," she said.  
"We're looking," Seth said.  
"But we prefer looking at you," Dean said.  
"We prefer fucking you," Seth said. "Ember... She's for Roman. But you, mouse, you're for us and us alone."

He squeezed her thigh again, more gentle this time, and then removed his hand as Roman walked over to the table.

"So... Ehm... She invited me back home so I'm just gonna leave," he said. "Would you two make sure River gets home safely?"  
"Of course," Seth smiled.  
"Thanks. I owe you one," he said. "And I'll see you tomorrow at some point, River. I don't know when but before dinner. That I promise."  
"Take your time," she said.  
"Yes, take your time," Dean chuckled lowly.

Roman walked back to Ember and the couple disappeared out of the club. Instantly both Seth and Dean placed a hand on a thigh each, running their fingers up as high as they dared.

"I wanna finger fuck you right here," Dean purred.  
"Please, I don't ask for much," she pleaded. "But not in public."  
"Better take you home then," he said.

Seth grabbed her glass of baileys and emptied it. They still wanted her completely sober and aware of everything she did around them. She was more than okay with that. She was grateful that they thought like that and didn't just take advantage of her.

"We're walking home," Seth said. "You're gonna be thinking about everything we're gonna do to you once we get home and you're gonna be so fucking wet that it'll run down your legs while we walk."  
"And you'll hurt," Dean took over. "You'll hurt so bad inside your pussy, wanting us to fuck you like crazy to take away the ache. And we will. Later."

She felt like a withering mess inside when they finally made it home. They had been right. The walk had her wet like never before, dreaming about feeling their fingers or dicks inside her right away. Anything to take away the still growing need between her legs.

"Undress in front of the mirror," Seth said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"You heard me," he crossed his arms. "And you look at yourself while doing so."

It felt degrading undressing while watching her own body. She knew there was nothing wrong with her body. It was just normal and boring. It wasn't good enough. She wasn't good enough. Elias had made sure to tell her that many times. She turned her head at the scraping sound of Seth dragging a chair across the floor. He planted the back of the chair in front of her.

"Lean forward and hold on to it," he said.  
"Keep your eyes in the mirror," Dean said.

She did as they wanted, watching her own eyes in the mirror while listening to them undress behind her. Seth appeared in the mirror behind her. He grabbed her hips and pushed inside her before wrapping a hand around her throat while thrusting at a slow pace.

"Look at me!" He demanded.

Her eyes found his in the mirror and she saw nothing but lust in them as he continued with his slow thrusts that almost drove her crazy. She wanted him to fuck her fast and hard and he knew it. She could see it in the way he started smirking.

"I wanna keep this up all night," he said. "Just fuck this beautiful woman in front of me until her body can't take anymore."  
"Move!" Dean demanded.

Seth moved away but before she could complain about the loss of contact, Dean was inside her, thrusting faster than Seth had done, also wrapping a hand around her throat. He squeezed tighter but without cutting off her airways completely.

"I don't ever need to fuck anyone else," he had his eyes locked with hers in the mirror. "You're fucking sexy, vixen, and you take everything we give and you're gonna continue doing that, right?"  
"Yes, master," she said.  
"Good," he pulled out of her. "Now get on the bed."

She moved to the bed but turned around as she reached it.

"I've been thinking," she said.  
"About?" Seth asked.  
"What we talked about," she answered. "I think I wanna try anal sex."  
"You think?" Dean asked.  
"I know," she corrected herself. "But only with one of you first and only if you go slow and promise to stop if I don't like it."

Dean walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I'll give the first time to Seth," he said. "But first..."

With his arms still wrapped around her, he let them both fell down on the bed. He moved around on his back and pulled her up to straddle him. She slid down on his dick and started moving.

"Faster!" He spanked her ass. "Fucking ride me faster, little girl!"  
"Yes, master," she said.  
"You like when I call you little girl?" He asked.  
"Yes, master," she answered. "You can call me bitch too if you want."  
"Nah, how about slut? My horny, dirty, little slut that can't get enough of my dick!" Another hard slap to her ass. "Faster, damn it!"

She bounced on him as fast as she could but he continued to slap her ass again and again, lighting her even more on fire. She fell apart around him while he squeezed her ass cheeks tight and growled as he came up inside her at the same time. He pulled her down on his chest, kissing her softly while pulling out of her. His own semen started running out of her and down on his thighs but he didn't mind. There was something else going on. Seth moved behind her and placed a hand on her back.

"Just relax, mouse," he said.

His cold fingers landed on her ass. They were lubed up with something. She hadn't noticed him do that but she had been busy fucking Dean. He slowly pushed a finger inside her and she let out a little moan.

"That's it," Dean found her lips again. "Concentrate on kissing me and the pleasure while he gets you ready."

Seth slid in another finger which earned him a louder moan. He worked his fingers slowly, letting her enjoy it, taking his time until she was ready.

"Okay, on your hands and knees next to Dean," he said.  
"I'm right here, mouse," Dean stroked her face. "We're both with you."

She climbed off Dean and positioned herself on her hands and knees. Seth moved behind her and lined his dick up at her ass. He slowly started pushing in, taking his time to make sure not to hurt her. Dean kept his eyes on her face, ready to stop Seth if it was needed and she didn't speak up. It didn't happen though. Seth slid in all the way and held still.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she answered. "Just give me a second."  
"Take your time," Dean moved up to peck her lips.  
"Okay, go slow," she said.

He went slow as she wanted, gently fucking her tight ass. Dean's grin grew wider and wider as he watched her eyes close and saw the pleasure all over her face. Her moans slowly grew in volume and so did Seth's trusts until he was fucking her at a more normal pace.

"You like that?" Dean licked her earlobe. "Tell us how it makes you feel."  
"It's weird but a good weird," she said. "It's good. Like really, really fucking good. Oh god!"

Her upper body fell down on the bed and she started crying in pleasure as the orgasm took her by surprise. Her ass squeezed Seth's dick tightly and he came inside her just a second later.

"You did so good," Dean stroked her face. "So fucking good, mouse. I'm so jealous he got to fuck your ass and I'm fucking hard again."  
"You're gonna have to take care of that yourself because she needs to rest," Seth said.

He gently pulled out of her again and she collapsed down on the bed completely. Dean pulled her into his arms and Seth settled behind her, both of them making sure she was alright like they always did.

"Do you wanna stay the night?" She asked.  
"Yes, but that's probably not a good idea," Seth answered. "We don't know when Roman's gonna turn up."  
"You're right," she said. "It was just a stupid idea anyway."

She felt strangely rejected but didn't wanna show them so she put on a fake smile as she pushed herself up to sit and moved out of bed.

"Would you mind letting yourself out? I could really use a shower. I'm sticky in all the wrong places," she said.  
"And in the right places," Dean grinned.  
"That too," she forced herself to laugh. "Anyway, this was fun as always. I'll see you around."

She was out of her room so fast that they didn't have any time to react before they heard the bathroom door close.

"What just happened?" Dean asked.  
"I think we might have hurt her feelings somehow," Seth answered. "Fuck! To me an ass is just an ass but to her it meant something bigger."  
"Just an ass," Dean laughed. "Yeah, right! She has the perfect ass and you know it. You've been fucking dreaming about that ass for years."  
"Yeah," Seth grinned. "It felt fucking good to be inside it."  
"My turn next time," Dean grinned back.  
"If there's gonna be a next time," Seth said.

They heard the shower start while they got dressed. They moved to the bathroom door, only to find it locked. Seth frowned as he looked at Dean.

"She locked it," he said in disbelief.  
"Kick it down?" Dean asked.  
"Right, let's kick down Roman's bathroom door and then try and explain why afterwards," Seth laughed. "Idiot."

Instead he knocked on the door to get her attention.

"What?" She yelled.  
"We're leaving. We just wanna say goodbye," he yelled back.  
"Goodbye!" She yelled.  
"You're not gonna let us in?" He asked.  
"I'm in the shower!" She yelled back. "Let yourself out."

Once again he frowned as he looked at Dean again.

"Guess we'll let ourselves out," Dean said.  
"I'm afraid so. Not much we can do from here unless you wanna wait until she gets out," Seth said.  
"I think she made it pretty damn clear that she wants to be alone right now," Dean said.


	6. Picnic with a little something extra

She didn't hear from any of them Sunday and she didn't expect to either. Roman came home as promised before dinner and the siblings had a quiet evening watching a movie together. Monday morning they were both up bright and early.

"I'm on day shifts this week but I got today off," he said. "Had to trade shifts with someone and give away my Saturday for you."

He put on a little pout which made her laugh.

"Thank you though," she said. "It means a lot."  
"So let's go get your stuff," he said.

They drove to Elias' apartment, knowing he would be at work for many hours. They spent a couple of hours gathering all her items, taking their time to make sure they didn't forget anything that would have to make her go back there.

"Is that all?" He asked as he returned after carrying the final bag down to his car.  
"Yeah, I just did a quick round while you were gone. I got it all and if I left any shit behind, it wasn't worth saving anyway," she answered.

When her phone buzzed with an incoming text message that night, she knew it was Elias before even looking. She swallowed before opening the message to read it.

 _"You picked up your stuff without telling me? You're a coward, River. Nothing but a coward. When are you gonna stop acting this childish and come home?"_

Childish. How ironic of him to use that word when that was exactly how he came across in that moment. She texted back one single word.

 _"Never."_

His answer came through two minutes later.

 _"You will and we both fucking know it. You better grovel at my feet and beg for forgiveness and maybe I'll give it. And that's a huge fucking maybe. Worthless whore!"_

"Go fuck Becky! That's the only thing you're good at!" She growled to herself.

Roman went to work Tuesday morning while she stayed home. She had taken her week of vacation as she had said she would so she could spent time with him every evening that week if he wanted. She spent her morning reading and around 11.30 AM she heard the front door open. She put down her book and stood up just as Seth and Dean entered the living room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.  
"Taking you out for a picnic," Seth answered.  
"Picnic? Really? You two do picnics?" She asked.  
"Today we do," he answered.  
"We got a basket with food in the car," Dean pointed a thumb backwards. "Come on, mouse. We're going to the park."

Shortly after they sat down in a secluded area in the park on a red and white checkered blanket, eating some homemade tuna sandwiches and drinking pepsi max. It wasn't anything big but it was more than enough. They didn't need to do this and they had still chosen to surprise her like that. That meant they did care for her to some degree.

"How's your ass?" Seth smirked as he leaned back on his elbows.  
"Painfree," she stuck out her tongue.  
"Want that to change?" He chuckled.  
"Maybe," she teased.  
"If that's the case then I gotta argue that it's my turn to feel the inside of it," Dean reached over and squeezed one of her ass cheeks. "If not, you're not playing fair favoritizing Seth like that."

She emptied her pepsi max and gave them a little, secret smile.

"How about you give me some information in return for getting to fuck my ass?" She asked.  
"Anything you wanna know," Dean grinned.  
"How come you dared choosing me? You had no idea if I would like what you're into. Hell, I didn't even know myself," she said.  
"Sure you did," Seth laughed. "I know Roman and you are close so I'm pretty sure he already told you some things about us."  
"He might have mentioned a couple of times that you're both into more rough sex," she said.  
"Let me guess, first time he mentioned it was about a year ago?" He pushed himself up to sit again. "Because one night I started noticing you watching us differently, as if there was something on your mind that you were dying to know. You even looked jealous this one time you saw Dean grab a girl by the hair when he couldn't wait until he was alone with her."

He ran a finger up her thigh, making her shiver slightly at the feeling.

"So don't tell me you didn't know you would be into it. Sure, you hadn't tried it before but you always wanted to, just like you want so much more," he said. "Tell me I'm wrong."  
"You're not," she said.  
"No, you're not," Dean chuckled. "Mouse here wants the big cats to claw her all bloody."  
"I don't know about that," she said.  
"Messing with you, mouse," he laughed. "Now when do I get to fuck your ass?"  
"How about now?" She asked.  
"Works for me," he grinned.

They quickly packed everything away and got back in the car. Once inside the house again, she walked in front of them to her room like the other times before. She was ordered to strip as always and this time it didn't feel as awkward as usual. Seth got up on the bed to sit against the wall and motioned a finger for her to follow.

"Crawl to me, you grimy girl. Crawl up here and suck my dick like the little cocksucker you truly are," he said.

She crawled up between his legs and ran her tongue around the head of his dick.

"Fuck, mouse!" He sighed. "Swallow it down. Suck me!"

His dick disappeared into her mouth and he moaned lowly. Dean moved behind her and started working her ass with lubed up fingers like Seth had done a couple of days earlier. She moaned around Seth's dick which made him grab a fistful of her hair.

"Okay, here I come," Dean said.

He started pushing into her ass, going slow as Seth had done. To his surprise she started pushing backwards to meet him halfway.

"Well, what do you know, Seth? We've created an ass slut out of her," he chuckled.

He spanked her right ass cheek once which made her let out a loud moan and let go of Seth's dick. He placed his free hand around her throat to keep her up like that, her face right in front of his, watching her moan as Dean started fucking her ass.

"Tell him how good it feels," he said.  
"I love it, Dean," she cried.  
"Dean?" He slapped her ass even harder. "Try again."  
"Sorry. I love it, master," she cried.

She opened her eyes and looked at Seth who seemed to enjoy it just as much even though he wasn't part of it. His dark eyes narrowed as he watched her and he squeezed her throat a bit tighter.

"Seth!" She panted. "Sorry, master, please!"  
"Please what?" He asked.  
"Will you... Will you..." She started blushing.  
"You got a dick up your ass. Now is really not the time to become shy," he chuckled.  
"Will you join in?" She asked.  
"Join in how? What do you want? What do you need?" He asked.  
"You under me," she moaned. "Fucking my pussy."  
"Wow, wow, wow!" He grinned. "Dean, stop."

Dean stopped but stayed inside her ass.

"What?" He asked.  
"You didn't hear her? She just asked us to double team her," Seth answered.  
"Really?" Dean grinned.

He pulled her up to lean back on his thighs.

"Well, get in on it then," he said.

Clearly they had done it before with how easy Seth slid under them both while Dean still had his dick planted far up her ass. With a bit of help from both of them, she felt Seth push into her pussy while Dean pushed her down to lie on Seth's chest.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" She whimpered as they started moving.  
"You like that?" Dean grabbed her hair. "Tell us what a needy, little slut you really are."  
"I fucking love it!" She cried. "Please, fuck me, masters! Fuck me so hard I can't walk all week!"

Dean's hand tightened in her hair while Seth once again grabbed her throat, squeezing it to perfection without going too far. They started pounding her together, sending her into the best orgasm she had ever had before following her just seconds after. Dean wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her with him as he collapsed down on his side next to Seth.

"Are you alright?" Seth's lips sought hers straight away.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," she smiled against his lips. "Fuck, that was amazing."  
"You are amazing," Dean snuggled close to her.

They laid like that for a couple of minutes until Seth and Dean moved out of the bed to get dressed. She watched them from the bed, still lying there naked. She had learned her lesson about asking them to stay longer than they wanted. And they had to work at the radio station that night like they did most week nights. She couldn't and wouldn't keep them longer when they had lives to live.

"Do you still live together?" She asked.  
"Yeah, we do," Seth looked at her. "Any reason you're asking?"  
"Just wondering if you got a secret sex dungeon or something," she said.  
"We got something. Not a dungeon or an attic but we got toys," Dean smirked. "Why? Do you wanna come play?"  
"Are you inviting?" She asked.

Seth and Dean looked at each other. Not many women got invited into their house. Friends and family of course and the few girlfriends they had actually had over the years. Not once had a woman they had shared been allowed to enter since they usually only spent one night with them. This was different. River was different. She was their best friend's sister and they should stay far away from her but they couldn't.

"How about you be a good girl the next two days when we come around and if we're happy, we'll take you home with us Friday," Seth offered.  
"I can be good," she said.  
"I know you can," he leaned over her and kissed her. "Now prove it. We'll come by tomorrow once Roman is gone."  
"You're so scared of him," she teased.  
"Hey!" Dean said.

He leaned over her and pecked her nose before giving her a real kiss.

"Behave, little girl," he said.  
"Or what?" She asked.  
"Or I might have to paint that ass red again," he said.

She gave him a naughty smile in return. He could take that smile as whatever answer he liked. He smiled back and pecked her nose again before both of them disappeared out of her room and out of the house. Once back in the car, the two men looked at each other.

"Inviting her home," Dean said. "Was that a smart idea?"  
"Probably not but I can't say no to her," Seth said. "Can you?"  
"Nope, never could. She's fucking hot," Dean grinned. "And right now she's ours but we've never shared a woman in any of our beds before. Do we take mine or yours?"  
"How about both?" Seth shrugged. "Or fuck her on the couch. We'll figure it out."


	7. In darkness

Seth and Dean hadn't been lying when they said they would come around Wednesday once Roman was gone. They stood in the house only ten minutes after he left which took her by surprise. Seth grabbed her arm right away and gave her a push.

"Your room! Now!" He ordered.

Something different was about to happen. She felt it in every bone of her body but she trusted them. She had to. They would never hurt her for real.

"Clothes off!" Dean ordered once they were inside her room.

She undressed as always in front of them, waiting for them to do the same. They didn't. They removed their belts but kept their clothes on.

"Turn around. Hands behind your back and keep your feet together," Seth said.

She positioned herself as requested and felt Seth tie her hands together behind her back while Dean squatted down to tie her feet together. She looked down to see how the belt was secured. He had done that before for sure. Her head was brought back up by a hand in her hair and then a scarf was tied around her eyes to leave her in darkness.

"What joy in the eyes that can't see?" Dean spoke lowly in her ears.

Seth gave Dean a look and shook his head. Sometimes Dean said the weirdest things that didn't make any sense at all, not even to the man himself. It was just one of his weird ways to try and psych someone out. Seth lifted her up and placed her down on the bed on her side so she was facing the room.

"So pretty and scared," he stroked her cheek.

Behind him Dean worked soundlessly with his own phone and her phone. His phone was on silent but he started a video call from her phone to his. He placed her phone so they had full view of her on the bed without her knowing. Seth tapped her cheek and let out a spiteful laugh.

"You just stay put. We'll be back," he said.  
"Wait? You're leaving me?" She felt panic starting to rise.  
"We'll be back at some point and you better still be on the bed like this or there's gonna be hell to pay," he said.

She heard their feet leave the room and the door close behind them. She held her breath to catch any noise through the house and she felt her heart drop when she heard the front door slam. They had left her tied up and not able to see. What if something went wrong? Even if she screamed out her safeword, they wouldn't hear her. She had no idea they were right outside the front door, watching her on Dean's phone, able to hear her if she called out and ready to storm in there in case it was needed.

"She's struggling," Seth smirked.  
"She's relishing in the fear," Dean said. "She's so fucking scared right now and undoubtful more wet than ever."  
"She's a fucking river down there," Seth chuckled.  
"Running wild and free," Dean chuckled too.

It took a lot of self control on her part to stay calm. She had to trust them. She knew this was a test she had to pass before they would even consider taking her home. She kept her breathing steady, getting acquainted with this new feeling of fear and lust mixing together. Involuntarily she let out a moan that took her by surprise.

"Told you," Dean grinned. "She's relishing in the fear."  
"Let's drag it out," Seth said.

They waited half an hour, driving her crazy inside the house as she was forced to lie there, not able to hear anything but her own breathing. She finally heard footsteps moving towards her room and the door opening. A hand stroked through her hair before grabbing it.

"Such a good girl," Seth said. "Now open up."

She heard a zipper being pulled down and she opened her mouth to take his dick inside. He groaned as her tongue ran up and down the back side of his dick. She could hear Dean undressing and then his hands were on her hips, yanking her away from Seth while swinging her around on her knees. Her face was planted down on the bed and he slammed into her without warning.

"You're so fucking wet, little cunt. You horny slut. Did you just lie there and wait for us to come fuck you?" He asked.  
"Yes, master!" She cried. "Harder, please!"

She could hear Seth undressing in the background while Dean pushed into her harder, hurting her and pleasuring her like never before. Seth's hand came in between her legs, his fingers circling her clit.

"Oh god!" She cried. "Please!"  
"Are you gonna cum or not?" Seth sneered. "You got 10 seconds or we're leaving this room again and we won't come back for hours."

She screamed out like never before, surprised at how vocal she could be. Dean's hard thrusts continued through it all before ending with an extra hard thrust that buried him deeper inside her than any man had ever been.

Dean moved away and Seth was there in an instant, slamming into her dripping pussy, fucking her just as hard as Dean had. He grabbed her hair and yanked her up. Her back arched painfully but she wouldn't have it any other way. Fingers went between her legs again. Dean was pinching her clit to make her cry out in pain before circling it like Seth had.

"10 seconds again," Dean warned.

His fingers moved insanely fast and she screamed out again. Seth let go of her hair and she flumped down face first on the bed again while he finished behind her. From there it went fast. He pulled out and she fell down on her side. Hands worked both belts and the scarf was removed. Seth laid down behind her, stroking her and kissing her back. Dean laid down in front of her, stroking her too, smiling at her tear stained face while kissing her soft lips.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Never been better," she smiled.  
"Did you like it?" Seth asked.  
"Big time," her smile grew wider.

Seth raised his head to look at Dean over her shoulder. Dean nodded back in return to let Seth know he was on board the plan.

"We're moving things one day ahead. This was your test before we're gonna take you home," Seth said.  
"So tomorrow," Dean grinned.  
"What time?" She asked.  
"We'll let you know," he answered.

She closed her eyes, enjoying lying between them while they still stroked, soothed and comforted her. These guys knew what they were doing and she felt safe with them. They laid like that for about 15 minutes until Seth eyed the wall clock in her room.

"It's noon," he said.  
"It's alright. You can leave," she said.  
"No, I was thinking lunch. I'm hungry," he said.  
"Starving," Dean said.  
"You wanna have lunch?" She opened her eyes surprised. "With me?"  
"Of course. Let's go raid the fridge," Seth answered.  
"Maybe shower first?" Dean suggested.  
"Great idea," Seth tapped her hip with two fingers. "Up you go, mouse."

They couldn't fit three people in the small shower so they took turns. They watched her intensely while she showered, just like she watched them when they were in there. Half an hour later they were all in the kitchen, eating and talking like old friends. And in a way they were. They might be Roman's friends but she had known them for years.

"We better run," Dean said a little later. "We gotta interview that pornstar for tonight's show and he only has time at 4 PM."

Seth looked at his phone and smirked at Dean.

"We got five minutes," he pushed her into Dean's arms. "Hold her."

Dean hooked his arms into hers, holding her firmly against his chest. Seth went down on his knees and slid her thong down her legs. He pushed her thighs apart and his head disappeared under her skirt. She tilted her head against Dean's chest in a loud moan as Seth's tongue flicked her clit.

"Fuck!" She drew out the word.  
"We don't have time for that," Dean chuckled in her ear.

Seth's fingers ran up her thigh and first two of them went inside her while his tongue still danced around. Soon his ring finger followed and just seconds later his pinky started pushing in as well, making her whimper in pain. He moved them slowly and then pulled out the last two again before moving them to her ass.

"Oh god!" She moaned before he had even pushed them in.

He was actually gonna do what Viktor used to do. He started pushing his fingers inside and then held still for a few seconds before starting to thrust his fingers inside both her holes while still letting his tongue play with her clit. She would have fallen down in pure pleasure if it wasn't for Dean holding her up. She came within a minute, falling apart completely, trusting these two men to not let her fall down and get hurt. Seth pulled his fingers out and five seconds later, his lips landed on hers.

"That should keep you happy until tomorrow," he smirked.  
"Asshole," she giggled.  
"Hey!" He grabbed her jaw. "Just because we're not playing right now, doesn't mean I won't punish you tomorrow for what you're doing today."

She stuck out her tongue and flicked it over his lips quickly. He took a step backwards with a chuckle and held up her thong.

"You're not allowed to wear underwear the rest of the day or tomorrow," he said.  
"And trust us, we'll know if you do," Dean said from behind her.  
"You're mean," she said.  
"I thought you knew that by now," he chuckled in her ear. "Now we really gotta go, Seth."  
"See you, mouse," Seth left her thong on the countertop.


	8. Breaking point

"You've been awfully happy since you arrived here," Roman pointed out.  
"Awfully even?" She laughed. "You want me to start sulking instead?"  
"No no," he pulled her in for a sideways hug. "I'm happy that you're happy. You're way better off without that piece of shit Elias, and seeing you bounce back this fast makes me know you were already over him before you left him."

She smiled and handed him a lunch bag.

"And you even made me lunch," he chuckled. "Best sister ever!"  
"Still your only sister," she reminded him again.  
"See you at dinner. I'll bring home Indian food. Sounds good?" He asked.  
"Perfect," she answered.

It was Thursday morning and as Seth had ordered the day before, she wasn't wearing any panties. Her naked crotch was hidden away in a pair of fossil grey jeans combined with a black and magenta striped tee. Roman of course knew nothing about that or anything else involving his sister and his two best friends. He was just happy that she was doing good. He said his goodbye and left for work. 15 minutes later a text message came through from Dean's number.

 _"Lock up the house and stand facing the front door."_

Even those simple words had her starting to get wet. There wasn't even anything dirty in the message but she knew what was to come. She put on a pair of black sneakers, locked up the house and stood facing the front door as requested. A car pulled up two minutes later and someone stepped out of it.

"Nice to see you follow orders no matter how small they are," Dean grabbed her arm. "Let's go, slut."

He dragged her to the car where Seth was waiting in the driver's seat. Dean pushed her in on the back seat before walking around to take the passenger seat.

"Sit in the middle and spread your legs," Seth said.

She moved to the middle of the back seat and Dean turned his face and smirked as he watched the dark spot on her jeans. He reached around and ran a finger down the wet spot.

"Already so fucking wet," he chuckled.  
"Like a good, little girl," Seth winked at her in the rear view mirror. "Now take your jeans off."  
"What?" She asked.  
"You heard me," he said. "Jeans off. Shoes too."

She turned her head to look out the window but jumped in pain as Dean grabbed her knee and squeezed violently.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," she whimpered.  
"You're sorry what?" He kept squeezing.  
"I'm sorry, master!" She cried.  
"Good girl," he patted her knee.

She kicked her sneakers off and opened her jeans. Dean kept looking at her while Seth mostly kept his eyes on the road but every once in a while they were on her in the rear view mirror, watching her get out of her jeans.

"No panties," he smirked at her in the mirror.  
"You told me not to," she said.  
"I did," his smirk grew wider. "Such a good girl you are."

She sat there half naked in the car, grateful that the car windows ended where they did so no one could see her naked crotch.

"Play with yourself," Dean said.

She gave him a hard look but she knew better than to question any of them again. That squeeze to her knee had been quite painful. She moved her hand up to slowly run circles on her clit, almost as if she was testing herself to see what she might like for the first time. They didn't call her out on it, both of them knowing this was one huge limit she was crossing in her own mind, so they let her take her time and do what she was comfortable with. It only took a few minutes before she sank further back in the seat, closed her eyes and just masturbated as she would do at home in her own bed with no one looking.

"Don't cum!" Seth warned.

She bit her lip and moved her fingers away from her clit to stop the orgasm that had almost been there. Instead she pushed two fingers inside herself, moving them in and out, going faster and faster without making herself cum. If she had opened her eyes, she would have seen Dean almost drool over the sight. She was a whimpering mess when the car finally stopped. She stopped her fingers' movement and opened her eyes. They were parked in a garage. Seth jumped out of the car and pulled the garage door down so no one would see her when she stepped out of the car without any pants on.

"Let's go, mouse," Dean opened the door to the back seat.

She stepped out of the car and he grabbed her hand and put the two fingers in his mouth that she had just had inside herself.

"Mmm, mouse," he licked his lips. "You taste so good."

He grabbed her by the arm again, moving her to the door between the garage and the house. Seth was fast on the other side, grabbing her other arm. They moved her through the house but it wasn't a tour. She turned her head as they walked past an open door which clearly had a bedroom on the other side.

"My room," Seth said. "But we're going to Dean's. He's got a more fun setup."  
"Setup?" She asked.  
"You'll see," Dean snickered.

They walked to his bedroom and she immediately looked at the chains hooked into the wall by the head of the bed. At the end of the chains were handcuffs. She didn't have to ask to know this was the so called fun setup. Dean always had those chains ready in his wall. She wasn't even surprised that he wouldn't care about family or friends knowing this side of him.

"Take the rest of your clothes off," Seth said.

She pulled her tee over her head and dropped it to the floor. Her bra followed seconds later.

"On your back," Dean pointed at the bed.

She laid down on the bed on her back and he jumped up to straddle her stomach while locking her wrists inside the handcuffs. He pulled on both chains while wetting his lips before moving his hands down to pinch both her nipples.

"Spreader?" Seth asked.  
"In the closet," Dean pointed.

Seth moved to the closet and found the spreader bar he was looking for. Dean kept sitting on her stomach, smiling viciously while still pulling on her nipples. Seth moved to her feet and locked them in the spreader bar so she couldn't close them. Dean looked over his shoulder to make sure everything was set and then moved away from her.

"What are you gonna do?" He slapped her cheek lightly. "What are you gonna do, huh? I tell you what, slut! You're gonna do absolutely nothing!"

His slaps grew a bit in volume but never went overboard to a point where they really hurt. She tried moving her head around but his hand just followed while he started laughing louder and louder.

"You can't get away, little girl," he taunted.

He finally moved away, still with a sick smile on his face, and started undressing along with Seth. They kept their eyes on her at all times, taking in everything. Seth moved over to the bed first, reaching down to pinch her clit. She tried closing her legs but it was impossible. Instead she twisted her body around. Dean moved to the foot of the bed and placed a foot down on the bar between her ankles to keep her from twisting around.

"I just told you, you can't get away," he said. "Spank her pussy, Seth. Punish her."

With a grin on his face, Seth raised his hand and slapped her pussy once. His eyes were glued to her face to see how she would take that.

"Fuck!" She shouted.  
"You can't handle the pain, little girl?" Seth rubbed her pussy.  
"Please!" She rolled her eyes.  
"There's that eye roll again," Dean chuckled.

Another slap to her pussy, this time a little harder, had her shouting again.

"Fucking hell!" She snapped for her breath. "Is that the best you got, master?"  
"Oh, you're in so much trouble now," Dean laughed.

Seth's hand came down again but this time it didn't stop and rub her pussy. It continued coming down again and again, having her scream out in pain and using every curseword she knew. His free hand came up and clamped over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Shut up, slut! You'll take your punishment like a good girl!" He barked.

Five more hard slaps to her pussy and he finally held still. Tears were running out of her eyes but he could feel her lips twist up in a smile against his hand. He rubbed her sore pussy before finally removing his hand.

"Are you gonna shut up?" He asked.  
"I doubt it," Dean answered for her. "That little slut got a whole lot to say."  
"So gag her," Seth turned his head to smirk at his friend.  
"With pleasure," Dean smirked back.

Dean crawled up her body, up to straddle her again only this time he straddled her chest. He grabbed her jaw in a tight grip and forced her mouth to open.

"Open up, little girl," he said.

He moved forward to get his dick into her mouth, fucking her slow at first to give her a feel how it was to lie there forced to take a dick in her mouth that she couldn't move away from. Slowly he sped up in pace, and with the faster pace came all his words again. Seth sat down next to them, slapping her cheeks again while joining in on the hard words.

"Such a good cocksucker," Dean said.  
"Needy slut," Seth said.  
"Little girl," Dean said.  
"Horny bitch," Seth said.  
"This is all you're good for. Sucking dick," Dean said. "Worthless whore."

Everything inside her splintered. Dean had no way of knowing those were Elias' chosen words for her. She wanted it to stop, she needed to get out, but she had no way of telling them. Tears ran down her face again, only this time they were for a whole other reason. She yanked on the handcuffs and tried kicking her feet but nothing helped. She was in their power, voiceless and powerless.

Something in her eyes made Dean stop. He had seen fear and pain in many women's eyes but nothing like this before. It seemed way too real. He pulled out of her mouth and her voice followed immediately.

"Diamond!" She cried.

From there it went so fast that she didn't even know who released what on her. She was pulled into a pair of arms and cried into his chest.

"Ssh, it's okay," Seth held her tight. "You're okay. You're safe."  
"What happened?" Dean placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's nothing. It's stupid," she said.  
"It's not stupid," Seth said. "Everyone has different breaking points and we need to know what happened so we'll never do it again."  
"Elias would always call me that when he was mad," she said.  
"What?" Dean asked.  
"Worthless whore," she answered.  
"I'm so sorry," he placed a kiss on her shoulder.  
"You didn't know," she said.  
"I'll get your jeans," he said.

Her jeans and sneakers were still out in the car and he walked out to get them. She didn't wanna go home though. Still in Seth's safe arms, she moved up to kiss him. His fingers stroked over her back and he almost gasped into the kiss when she wrapped her hand around his dick.

"River, no, you just had a scare," he said.  
"Please, I need you, master," she begged.  
"Call me Seth," he said. "We're not playing right now."  
"I need you, Seth," she said. "Both of you."

He couldn't deny or resist her. He kissed her again and moved a hand between her legs, letting his fingers dance slowly around her clit. Dean came back with her jeans and sneakers and dropped both items on the floor with a smile when he saw them. Seth opened his eyes and they spoke louder than any words. Dean took the hint and laid down behind her, kissing up her spine as he settled behind her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured between kisses. "I'm gonna make it up to you, mouse. I'm gonna make you feel so good."

She released Seth's dick to reach behind her head to run her fingers over Dean's scalp. His teeth scraped lightly over her shoulder before he started pushing his dick inside her. He moved slow, taking his sweet time to feel her, his lips never leaving her body. Seth's fingers continued dancing on her, both of them working her up at a slow pace until she started shaking between them and crying out in sweet tones.

"God damn it, mouse," Dean chuckled as he came. "That was different."  
"Is wasn't good?" She looked over her shoulder.  
"It was better than good. It was perfect," he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "And now I think Seth is almost dying from blue balls."  
"I am," Seth whined.

Dean moved a little and got her down on her back. Seth rolled on top of her, pushing into her while burying his head in the crook of her neck. The scent of her hair and her skin drove him crazy. He left kisses and soft bites over her neck while moving his hips at a slow pace, pushing into her again and again, feeling her tighten around him and cry out next to his ear as she came. He growled something no one could make out as he gave her one final thrust and let go himself. He turned his head to see Dean lying there, stroking up and down her arm, side and leg, just being there for her while Seth took her.

Her eyes were still closed and she had a little, blissful smile on her face. The two men locked eyes. As always no words were needed between them. They knew each other too well. She wasn't the only one who had stepped over a bunch of lines with them. They had stepped over many as well. Sharing the same woman more than once, bringing her to their house and now making love to her rather than just fucking her breathless. And there was still the issue of her being their best friend's sister.

"Are you okay?" Dean scraped a nail down her shoulder.  
"I am now," she said. "Sorry for freaking out."  
"Don't ever apologize for something like that. This is why we have a safeword to avoid something like that going too far. Those words were a clear no go for you and we respect that," Seth said.

He rolled down next to her but kept an arm across her waist. Dean moved a leg over hers. Both of them laid there, watching her and holding her. It felt good to just lay there, relax and come down from whatever high they all had been riding.

"Better get you home," Seth broke it up after almost half an hour.  
"Okay," she said.

She wanted to stay, maybe even have lunch with them again and just spend time with them but that wasn't happening. It was only about sex no matter what they had done besides that. They had reached her limit, broken her in a way, so of course they would be done with her now. They would find someone who could take being called something so silly that shouldn't matter at all.

 _"Worthless whore!"_

She shivered as she heard Elias' voice inside her head.

"Hey, are you okay?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah, just cold," she lied.

They didn't need to worry more about her. She was such a cry baby and she could only imagine the laugh they would have on her expense once she was gone. They seemed to buy her little lie as they moved out of bed with her to get dressed. 30 minutes later she was back in her own bed, crying down in her pillow at how pathetic she was, getting it all out of her system before Roman returned later. Seth and Dean were back in their own house too, sitting down on the couch in the living room with a much needed beer each.

"What did we do?" Seth asked.  
"We fucked up," Dean answered.  
"It was never supposed to go this far," Seth shook his head. "It was never supposed to even happen in the first place. She's Roman's sister, for fuck's sake."  
"It ends right now," Dean said.


	9. Shot after shot

She tried her hardest to keep the smile on her face but of course Roman caught on. The smile wasn't real and she wasn't as chirpy as she had been since her first day in his house almost two weeks ago. Maybe it was backlash from the breakup. Maybe she was finally realizing that it was truly over. He wasn't sure but he let her have it Thursday and Friday night. When he came home Saturday, he had had enough.

"Okay, we're going out tonight," he said.  
"Have fun," she said.  
"No, we..." He reached over the table and took her hand. "...are going out together. You're coming too. Dean and Seth will also be there."

She looked up at him by the sound of their names. She hadn't spoken to them since her meltdown Thursday and she thought for sure they would be done with her. If they knew she was coming, it couldn't be as bad as she had thought. Maybe everything was perfectly fine and she was just overthinking it.

"Okay, I could use a night of fun," she said.  
"Good, dig in," he pointed at the pizza he had brought home for dinner. "If you're going drinking, you need food in you."

She reached for a slice with a smile on her face, the first real smile he had seen in two days. Maybe she just needed to let loose and have some fun. The idea of it sure seemed to have made her happy.

After dinner she went to her room to dress up. Once again she stood with the two dresses, the black one and the violet one. They looked similar and since she wore the black one last time, she chose the violet one. She chose her knee long, black boots again and let her hair hang loose. She was ready to once again serve as a fantasy to Seth and Dean.

"Fuck, she looks good," Dean adjusted his pants when he saw her step into the club. "This is gonna be fucking hard, Seth."  
"Tell me about it," Seth said.

Roman guided her towards the round booth seat where Seth and Dean were waiting. They didn't get up to make room between them like the last time. Roman sat down next to Dean and started talking. She could either sit down next to him or move to the other side to sit next to Seth. The lack of eye contact from both men had her sit down next to her brother. She stared down at her hands. The fear inside her had been accurate. They were done with her and now they couldn't even look at her. She was pathetic and no use to them.

 _"Worthless whore!"_

Elias' voice once again rung like church bells inside her mind.

"Shut up!" She growled in a whisper.  
"What did you say?" Roman looked at her.  
"Nothing," she put on a fake smile. "I'm gonna go buy us some drinks."

She needed the little breather the few minutes waiting in the bar gave her. She returned with two beers and handed one of them to Roman. The three men continued their friendly talk but they didn't bring her into it. She grabbed her beer and flushed it down in one go. It didn't matter if she got drunk. They didn't need her to be sober this time around.

"I'm getting round two," she said.  
"Already," Roman laughed. "I haven't even had a sip yet."  
"Lightweight," she joked.

She walked to the bar again and came back with two other beers but she didn't hand any of them to Roman. Seth's eyes burned into her. He actually looked angry but he didn't say anything. To hell with him. To hell with both of them. She tipped her head backwards and finished another beer just as quick as the first one.

"Wow, slow down, River," Roman laughed.  
"Who's gonna stop me?" She asked.  
"No one, I guess," he laughed.  
"Exactly," she grabbed the third beer. "No one. Aren't we out to have fun anyway?"

She drank the third beer a bit slower but it still disappeared faster than it was supposed to.

"Gonna go take a piss," she said.

She disappeared out in the bathroom, already swaying a bit, and did her business. Afterwards she washed her hands and stared at herself in the mirror. She was a sad mess to look at. Her eyes didn't shine and her mouth didn't smile. At least she didn't cry. She just looked numb.

"Did a man break your heart, honey?" Someone next to her asked.  
"No, not a man," she answered.

She nodded at the woman and made her way back to the men. They weren't alone anymore. Two women had joined their table, a blonde sitting up against Seth and a brunette sitting up against Dean.

"Hi, who are you?" The blonde asked.  
"This is my sister River," Roman answered.  
"I'm Liv," she said.  
"Sarah," the brunette nodded at her.  
"Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan," Roman leaned in. "Friends with some of Ember's friends. And speaking of..."

He eyed Ember walking into the club.

"I see my woman," he said.  
"Oh, so she's your woman now?" River tried to be happy for him.  
"There's just something about her," he kissed her temple. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Wait, are you gonna leave me here?" She asked.

He stood up and looked at his two friends.

"Will you get River home safely?" He asked.  
"Yeah, sure," Dean nodded.  
"We can all share a cab or something," Seth said.  
"Drop her off and take me home," Liv giggled and ran a finger down his shirt.  
"Maybe," he said.

He looked over the table at River. He didn't want to make her jealous but at the same time he didn't want to get her hopes up. She looked away and stood up so Roman could get out of the booth. She sat back down and watched as Roman walked over to Ember, kissed her and disappeared out of the club. She was alone, stuck in a place where she really didn't want to be.

"Have you ever played Twister naked?" Sarah asked.

River turned her head but the question wasn't addressed to her. Sarah had her eyes on Dean while leaning up against him.

"I've played many games naked but never Twister," he answered.  
"Do you wanna try it?" She asked. "Maybe tonight?"  
"Yes, it'll be so much fun," Liv laughed.  
"I don't know," he said. "Seth?"  
"Don't look at me," Seth held up his hands.

River felt so misplaced and just wanted out. She kept her eyes on the bar while she continued hearing Liv and Sarah giggling behind her. They were trying to get it on with Seth and Dean and there was nothing she could do about it. They had never belonged to her and there had been no promises between them. She stood up, hoping to get away unseen.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked.  
"The bar," she answered without looking at him.

She walked up to the bar and ordered a shot of Captain Morgan. She downed it quickly and looked over her shoulder to see that Seth and Dean were watching her. She just had to wait it out until they were so focused on Liv and Sarah so she could escape unseen. She really didn't want them walking her home or sharing a cab.

"Can I have five more?" She looked at the bartender.  
"Five?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered. "Thank you."

He lined up five shots for her and she started downing them.

"Fuck!" Dean leaned towards Seth.  
"This isn't gonna end well," Seth said.  
"We better keep our eyes on her or Roman's gonna kill us," Dean said.

Seth almost shrieked as Liv squeezed his dick through his pants. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her hand away.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.  
"I want your attention," she pouted.  
"I'm only gonna say this once," he squeezed her wrist. "I'm not gonna fuck you, Liv. Not tonight or any other night for that matter. You can sit here all you want and we can talk for all I care but I'm not touching you. Get that through your thick skull."  
"You're an asshole!" She hissed. "Come on, Sarah!"  
"But Dean..." Sarah started.  
"Dean's not gonna fuck you either," Seth snapped.  
"He's right," Dean didn't even look at her. "You're not my type. Too mouthy in the wrong way."

The two women quickly disappeared and Seth and Dean were left looking up at River that had made it through the five shots.

"Do we go up there?" Dean asked.  
"No, we agreed not to do this anymore and you know how fucking tempting she is," Seth answered.  
"That dress is perfect on her. That ass," Dean wet his lips. "I wanna bury my dick so far up in it right now. Just fuck her right there up against the counter with everyone looking."  
"Dean," Seth sighed.  
"I know, I know," Dean held up his hands. "I'm not touching her but you can't stop my fantasies."

They both frowned as the bartender lined up five more shots.

"What the hell is she trying to do? Break a drinking record?" Seth stared at Dean angrily.

She grabbed another shot and knocked it down. She didn't care how drunk she got. She just wanted the world to stop for one night. Shot after shot went down and they went straight to her head.

"Damn, you can drink," a man stepped up to her. "Hi, I'm Tye Dillinger."  
"River Reigns," she said.  
"River? What a beautiful name," he said.  
"Don't flirt with me," she said.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"I'm too drunk for this shit," she answered.

It really hadn't been a good idea to knock down eleven shots right after drinking three beers fast. She felt her legs start to shake and she needed to get out.

"I need some air," she mumbled.

She let go of the counter and felt herself stumble towards him.

"Let me take you outside," he said.

He put his arms around her and started moving her towards the entrance of the club.

"Just for a minute," she mumbled.  
"Sure, just for a minute," he said.

Seth and Dean looked back at the counter only to realize she was gone. Their eyes went around the club just in time to see some man drag her out of it.

"Shit!" Dean yelled.

He almost jumped over the table with Seth right after him. They knocked over a few people that were in the way. Tye had only just gotten her outside but he already had her up against a wall, trying to kiss her while feeling one of her breasts through her dress. She turned her head, trying to tell him to move, but she was too drunk to really put up a fight.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Dean shouted.

He grabbed Tye and slammed him head first up against the wall while trapping him in completely with his body. He had a hand in the other man's hair, yanking his head around so his cheek scraped over the brick wall. Meanwhile Seth had her in his arms to make sure she didn't fall.

"I didn't do anything!" Tye yelled.  
"You were about to," Dean pressed himself further into Tye. "How about I rape you right here up against this wall? See how you like it, huh?"  
"No, please!" Tye cried.  
"Dean, let him go. Let's get her home," Seth said.  
"If I ever see you again, here or anywhere else, I'm gonna make sure the last thing you'll ever see is the bottom of the sea," Dean threatened.

He pushed Tye's head into the wall before finally releasing him. Seth already had a hand up to stop a cab that was approaching. They got her in between them on the back seat. She was asleep with her head up against Seth's shoulder and his arm around her shoulders. Dean grabbed her hand and gently stroked it.

"Is she okay?" The cab driver turned in his seat.  
"Yeah, too much to drink. We just need to get her home," Seth said.  
"Roman's gonna kill us if he hears we let her drink this much," Dean said.  
"We didn't let her. She was too quick for us to stop," Seth said.  
"And we were too stupid to care," Dean blamed himself.

They got her inside the house and out of the long boots. Seth carried her into her room while Dean had her purse. They placed her down on the bed and looked at her.

"Do we undress her?" Dean asked.  
"Let her sleep in the dress," Seth answered.

He pulled the covers over her body so she wouldn't be cold.

"Now what?" Dean asked.  
"I think..." Seth ran a hand through his hair. "I think we need to talk about this one more time because I don't agree with what we agreed on Thursday."  
"We said no more," Dean reminded him.  
"Exactly!" Seth pointed at her. "Look at her, Dean. Fucking look at her and tell me you wanna walk out of here right now and never come back."

Dean looked at her and tried so hard to speak the words but they wouldn't leave his mouth.

"I can't. You already know that," he said.  
"Years," Seth sighed. "Fucking years we've watched her, secretly drooling over her behind Roman's back. We're sick, Dean, we're fucking sick and the worst part is that I don't even know if I feel sorry about it."  
"We never should have touched her to begin with," Dean said.  
"But we did and we're here now so what the hell are we gonna do?" Seth asked.  
"We're gonna stay the night because we're not gonna leave her alone when she's drunk out of her mind," Dean said. "Let's go to the kitchen and make some coffee and talk."


	10. Tough choices

She woke up with a nasty taste in her mouth. She had no idea how she had made it home but she was still in the violet dress she had worn to the club. The last thing she remembered was standing in the bar downing shots. She needed a toothbrush more than anything.

The house seemed quiet as she walked through it. Roman had spent the night with Ember again and he probably wouldn't be home for hours. No need to close the bathroom door. She sat down and peed before moving to the sink to wash her hands and brush her teeth. A shower would be next on her list. She spat the toothpaste out in the sink and jumped back in shock when she raised her head and saw both Seth and Dean in the mirror. She spun around and stared at them. They stood in the open doorway looking in at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"We couldn't leave last night, seeing how drunk you were," Seth answered.  
"What about those girls? Liv and Sarah?" She asked.  
"We sent them packing before you decided to pass out but you were too busy keeping your back turned against us to notice anything," he answered.  
"What else was I supposed to do? Stay by the table while you did everything you could to make me jealous?" She started feeling angry.  
"Jealous?" Dean laughed. "They had nothing on you but who the fuck cares about them now? They're long gone."  
"Do you expect some sort of gratitude?" She asked.

She walked towards them and pushed her way between them to get out of the bathroom that suddenly seemed way too small. She needed coffee and she needed them to leave her the hell alone. They followed behind her, not about to back down. She spun around in anger and stared at them.

"What the fuck do you want?" She yelled.  
"We want you to choose," Dean said.  
"Choose what?" She asked.  
"Choose between us," he answered.

She stared between them, waiting for them to start laughing or doing something, but they just continued looking at her.

"Have you gone absolutely mental? Why the fuck would I choose between you?" She asked.  
"Because we're both in love with you!" Dean yelled. "It's not fucking ideal and we know that, River, but we've both wanted you for years but that Elias fucker was always in the way."  
"Not to mention that you're Roman's sister," Seth said. "That night we couldn't stop ourselves. We just had to have you and we told ourselves it would only be that once but you're fucking addictive, you know that?"  
"So it's my fault now?" She asked.  
"Yes, it's your god damn fault!" Dean was still yelling. "So just fucking choose, okay? Break a heart!"  
"I will not!" She yelled back.  
"Choose!" He yelled even louder.

Her eyes widened as she realized there weren't just two men standing there looking at her. There was a third man behind them. Seth and Dean turned around and stared at an angry Roman.

"You put your hands on my sister?" He sneered.  
"Look, Roman..." Seth started.  
"You put your filthy paws on my little sister!" He yelled. "There will be no choosing because she's not taking any of you! Get the fuck out of my house and leave us both alone!"  
"You don't get to decide!" She yelled.

All three men stared at her in surprise.

"I won't choose because I can't choose," her voice dropped. "I'm sorry if I'm a disgrace in your eyes, Roman, but Seth and Dean has done more for me these past two weeks than Elias or any man before him has. I won't choose. I can't choose."  
"You either cut ties with them or you leave my house!" He crossed his arms.  
"Fine, I'll leave!" She sneered.  
"And go where? Back to Elias?" He asked mockingly.

She pushed past all three men and ran to her room to get her purse. It wasn't ideal to leave in the little party dress but she didn't wanna stay a second longer. She ran to the front door where her long boots had been dropped. She put them on and ran out of the house.

"Roman," Seth said softly.

Roman fell down on a chair and put his head in his hands.

"How could you? I trusted you," he said.  
"We're sorry," Seth said.  
"No, we're done," Dean cut in. "We're sorry we went behind your back but we're not sorry for what we did. We're both in love with her as crazy as it sounds."

She stared at the apartment door on the third floor that she had left two weeks earlier. He still hadn't removed the name sign that held both of their names. He was expecting her to come back and there she was like a coward. She held the key to the apartment in her hand. She should have left it when she picked up her things Monday but for some reason she hadn't. As if she knew she would come back. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. Footsteps moved through the apartment and Elias looked at her surprised before crossing his arms and smirking.

"I knew you'd come back," he said. "Finally tired of playing house with your brother? Or did he kick you out?"  
"No, I left at my own free will," she said.  
"You missed me," he said.

He walked over and twisted his hand around in her hair, tipping her head back and kissing her. She tried to kiss him back, thinking no one else would ever want a damaged person like her other than him, but it felt wrong on so many levels. She couldn't breathe and she used the little strength left inside her to push him away.

"No!" She snapped.  
"What? I'm not good enough for you anymore?" He gave her a once over. "Coming here all dressed up like a whore to trap me once again. I wouldn't even be surprised if someone got to fuck you before you walked over here. Worthless whore!"

She slapped him as hard as she could and then backed up against the front door in fear. She hadn't meant to and the anger oozed out of his eyes.

"You wanna play it like that?" He asked.  
"No, I'm sorry. I just came to give you the key back," she answered.  
"I'll fucking break your hand!" He growled.

He charged towards her and she sidestepped him in time. He crashed head first into the door and the sight was somewhat comical to look at. He turned towards her and she used the momentum to plant her knee up in his crotch. He fell down howling in pain.

"No, Elias, you're not good enough for me. You never were," she dropped the key in front of him.  
"Worthless whore!" He got out between his painfilled whimpers.  
"You're the whore!" She yelled. "You fucked Becky and probably every other female working there! You're the whore, Elias! You're the fucking worthless whore!"

She ran out of the apartment and down the stairs with tears streaming down her face. She had found an unknown strength within herself that she never knew she had. She knew it came from the little self confidence Seth and Dean had managed to build up inside her.

"I'm gonna go get her," Roman finally stood up again.  
"Do you know where she went?" Seth asked.  
"Like I said before she stormed out. Elias. She's got nowhere else to go. She's a loner. She doesn't really have a lot of people in her life," Roman answered.  
"We'll come with you," Dean said.

They all got out in Roman's car and drove to Elias' apartment. The front door was ajar and Elias was standing up against the wall with a hand on his crotch while switching between whimpering and cursing. He looked up at the three men.

"Great! She sent you to beat me up some more?" He asked.  
"She was here?" Roman asked.  
"She just left. You must have met downstairs," Elias said.  
"Fuck!" Roman hissed.  
"Did she kick you in the balls or something?" Dean snickered.  
"She fucking kneed me, that worthless whore," Elias said.

Both Seth and Dean flew forward, grabbing the man and slamming her back first up against the wall.

"Roman, go wait in the car. You really don't wanna hear this," Dean said.  
"Whatever!" Roman held up his hands. "Kick him from me and I'm happy."

Roman closed the door behind him and walked down the stairs.

"She told us about you," Seth said.  
"Worthless whore," Dean said lowly.  
"She told us those were your chosen words for her," Seth said.  
"Worthless whore," Dean repeated a bit louder.  
"You treated her like shit," Seth said.  
"Worthless whore!" Dean yelled.

He grabbed Elias' throat and squeezed tightly while Seth leaned in a bit closer.

"Three years, Elias. You spent three years degrading her while we spent two weeks making her cum like never before. Do you know why she'll never come back to you? You're staring at the answer. We've fucked her better than you ever could and we'll make damn sure she'll never even think about you again," he said.  
"Remember that, you ugly son of a bitch!" Dean sneered. "If you ever come near her again, I'm gonna break every single bone in your body and I'll be smiling for each crack I hear."

They let go of Elias and walked out of the apartment. Roman was waiting in his car for them.

"Do I wanna know?" He asked.  
"Nope," Dean answered.  
"Let's find her," Seth said.  
"I have no clue where she went when she's not here. What have you two done to my sister for her to start thinking differently?" Roman asked.  
"We made her independent," Dean grinned.  
"We better fucking find her or I'll be kicking both of your asses," Roman said. "Let's try the shelter."

He walked into the shelter but her coworkers hadn't seen her. As he was about to walk out, he was stopped by one of the homeless people in there.

"She's with Kevin. I saw them walk away together," he said.  
"And where can I find this Kevin?" Roman asked.  
"He hangs out by the closed pharmacy. The back door is broken so some of us go there to get a roof over our heads," the man said.  
"Thank you," Roman said.

Someone had dragged an old couch into the pharmacy and Kevin did his best to dust it off before holding out his hand for River to sit. She was always so good to him, giving him an extra bun even though it was against the rules, and now that she needed his help, he wasn't gonna let her down.

"So I sleep here when there's no room at the shelter," he said.  
"I won't tell anybody," she said.

He sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Don't end up like me, River," he said. "Whatever you're running from, make amends and go back. The streets are not for you."

The door opened and three angry men barged in. Kevin jumped back in fear but River was fast to stand up.

"Relax, Kevin, this is my brother and his friends. They won't hurt you," she said.  
"Let's go," Roman said.  
"Go where? Home with you where you can tell me how I've embarrassed you?" She asked.  
"Fine, so fucking date one of them! I don't give a shit as long as it's only one!" He shouted.  
"I'm not choosing," she crossed her arms.

Seth and Dean looked at each other, once again communicating silently. They nodded at each other and took a step forward.

"Actually, we can make this work," Dean said.  
"We know we'll get a lot of hate from people who won't understand it but we're both in love with you, River, and if you're up for a crazy relationship with both of us, let's give it a go. We're still asking you to choose. Choose both of us," Seth said.  
"Do what makes you happy," Kevin squeezed her hand.  
"Roman, will that be alright with you?" She asked.  
"Whatever, just get in the car," he sighed. "I'll drive you all home."  
"I'll see you tomorrow night," she smiled at Kevin. "Extra bun as always."

They drove in silence until they reached Seth and Dean's house. No one moved at first until Roman turned in his seat to look at her.

"You can pick up your clothes tomorrow after work. I'll be working all night so we won't run into each other at that time," he said.  
"Roman," she pleaded.  
"No, I don't wanna see you. You chose them so go be with them. I won't stand in your way but I won't accept it either. From this moment on you're with them and them alone," he said.  
"Roman, please," she reached over to take his hand.  
"Go!" He yanked his hand away. "Get the fuck out of my car!"

Seth and Dean jumped out from the back seat. Seth quickly opened the door to the passenger seat to help her out.

"Come on, mouse," he said.

They walked into the house while Roman drove away. She was crying as they moved to Seth's room and all three of them lied down on the bed.

"Why?" She cried.  
"Just give him time. He'll come around," Seth said.  
"You don't know that," she cried.  
"He has to," he said.  
"Or we'll beat him up," Dean said.

 **TWO MONTHS LATER**

Someone knocked on the front door. She wasn't expecting anyone. She had this evening off but Seth and Dean were working. She went to open and her eyes widened at the sight of Roman. She hadn't seen him since that day.

"Hi," he scratched his head nervously. "I was gonna call but I wasn't sure you'd pick up."  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
"Can I come in?" He asked.

She stepped aside and let him into the house. When he turned around and looked at her, he had tears in his eyes.

"I've been so fucking stupid and I understand if you'll never forgive me. I couldn't understand it and a part of me still can't but I want to. I want to be in your life. I love you, River, and not a day goes by where I don't think about you," he said.  
"What made you change your mind?" She asked.  
"I always knew what I did was wrong but you know how stubborn I can be," he answered.  
"Don't remind me," she chuckled.  
"Ember finally kicked some sense into me. She said I was treating you like many people are treating gay couples. She said that love is love no matter what and you're not hurting anyone," he said.  
"Smart woman you got there," she said.  
"Funny, she says the same thing. You two will get along great," he said.

He took a step forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. He studied her face with a smile.

"You look happy," he said.  
"I am happy," she said.  
"And they're treating you like they should?" He asked.  
"Even better," she answered.  
"Good," he said. "Because as your big brother, I will still kick the shit out of them if they hurt you no matter how good friend we are. Or were."  
"You're still friends," she said. "They miss you just as much as I do."  
"I'm here now," he held out his hands. "So where do you sleep? I know they have separate rooms."  
"Not anymore," she said. "Come, let me show you."

She walked him to what used to be Seth's room. The room had changed. There was a giant bed in there and three closets.

"This is our bedroom now," she said.  
"And Dean's room?" He asked.  
"I better not show you that," she gave him a naughty smirk. "That has turned into something you'd rather not wanna know your sister is into."  
"Say no more," he stopped her. "My heart can't take it."  
"I was just about to order Indian food. Wanna stay?" She asked.  
"More than anything," he answered.

Dean and Seth returned three hours later.

"Dude, that's Roman's car," Dean pointed.  
"About fucking time," Seth said.

They parked in the driveway and walked into the house. Laughter reached them from the living room. They walked in to see the two siblings sitting on the couch.

"This looks cozy," Seth said.  
"You're home," she jumped up and kissed them.  
"Hi Roman," Dean said.  
"Hi guys," Roman took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for how I reacted."  
"Water under the bridge," Seth said. "You're here now and that's all that matters."


End file.
